The present application relates to a method for treating arthritis and more particularly relates to treating arthritis by use of bis-(5-amidino-2-benzimidazoly) methane (BABIM). The use of BABIM represents a novel approach to the suppression of arthritis and coincidental conditions including liver and spleen granulomata.
Arthritis is a polyarticular inflammatory process characterized by episodic remissions and exacerbations and by progressive loss of joint function. It has a prevalence rate of about 0.5% in women and 0.1% in men begins commonly in the prime of life and exacts a high toll in morbidity and personal suffering. Treatment has been with a variety of nonsteroidal antiinflammatory agents (NSAIA), usually in combination with a modifying drug. NSAIA can mitigate pain and inflammation by interference with prostaglandin synthesis, but are unable to arrest the basic destructive properties of the disease. Response-modifying compounds, such as gold salts or methotrexate can retard or block the pathogenic events, yet are restricted in their long-term usefulness by significant adverse side effects.